


Sinner's Angel: Blanket Pattern

by MaadSkittlez29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dogs, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Patterns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaadSkittlez29/pseuds/MaadSkittlez29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by NishkaGray's fic Sinner's Angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinner's Angel: Blanket Pattern

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NishkaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sinner's Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283943) by [NishkaGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NishkaGray/pseuds/NishkaGray). 



> One of my favorite scenes in this fic has to do with a blanket that Sam had as a kid, so I decided to try my hand at recreating the pattern based on the description. I'm hoping to draw some actual scenes from the fic in the future, but this demanded to be posted first. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, too.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
